prometheusrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Stormruler
Personality Cold, Rational and extremely brutal. Alexandria can in one way be seen as the perfect ruler who completely detached her emotions from her actions. She has no lofty ideals holding her back and neither does she have a moral code that ties her down. Both these things make her extremely dangerous to have as an enemy, but also make her one of the most reliable allies one could wish for. She doesn’t hurt someone simply to hurt them, but often enough will harm or humiliate others when they are acting too confident and cocky in front of her to show that she is the one who holds the reins in her hands. If there is one thing that she lacks then it is any form of compassion for anyone except a very few and select group and the only reason why she even acts as empress is due to a sense of duty and due to the fact she wants to keep the creation of her husband alive, even after his passing as a sign of love. She believes that it is the duty of the strong to shepherd the weak for their own sake. All this is not truly who she is, but what she has become over time. Deep down and when in private she can sometimes still be childish and caring, especially towards her only daughter who she sees as her greatest treasure due to how rare it is for people of her race to get a child. Sadly for her, the ‘sickness’ of brutality that had seeped into her over the years of ruling sometimes shows in her interaction with her daughter. These actions are one of the very few things in her life that she actually feels guilty about and to avoid these she later started to act more distant towards her daughter, something she hates greatly. Currently Alexandria’s mind is in an extremely bad place causing her to be worse and more unstable than ever in her life. She will lash out at the smallest of mistakes, but only sometimes making it extremely scary to be around her. She will even go as far as to punish people for looking at her wrong. To say it simply she has lost her mind to her anger and her temperament is truly horrible. Backstory More than a millennia ago the planet of Astilia was embroiled in severe conflict as magic had just been discovered, causing all warlords to go crazy with greed and hunger for power. These warlords used this magic to strengthen their armies and invade those without magic. This period lasted for almost a hundred years until only four big kingdoms remained and all the while Alexandria had been watching from a distance, not allowed to leave the mountains from her parents. These four kingdoms kept fighting for decennia, none being in the position to overpower the other. As she watched she wanted to aid the poor people suffering under the greed of the countries and therefore begged her parents to be allowed to leave. She knew that her physically stronger body and her vast knowledge of spells would greatly help her when fighting for the people, but they refused for a very simple reason. She was an Anguis. Backstory: More than a millennia ago the planet of Astilia was embroiled in severe conflict as magic had just been discovered, causing all warlords to go crazy with greed and hunger for power. These warlords used this magic to strengthen their armies and invade those without magic. This period lasted for almost a hundred years until only four big kingdoms remained and all the while Alexandria had been watching from a distance, not allowed to leave the mountains from her parents. These four kingdoms kept fighting for decennia, none being in the position to overpower the other. As she watched she wanted to aid the poor people suffering under the greed of the countries and therefore begged her parents to be allowed to leave. She knew that her physically stronger body and her vast knowledge of spells would greatly help her when fighting for the people, but they refused for a very simple reason. She was an Anguis. The Anguis were a strange race of empowered beings who had somehow mixed their blood with that of the primordial serpents that slept dormant under the surface of the world and where its rightful rulers due to the amount of mana they stockpiled in their bodies. Some even believe that magic only appeared after a few of these serpents died, causing their stockpiled mana to enter the world. Anguis are practically immortal and each of them has combat power unseen in any other race as they had been the ones to discover mage first, thousands of years before the other races. This allowed them to research and experiment for a much longer time, granting them more spells. Alexandria in their eyes merely was a welp and her magic was subpar, to say the least and while the Anguis were strong, they were very few in numbers with only a single child being born on the entire planet every 500 years and due to the fact that Alexandria was female, her safety was even more important. In the entire world, there are only around 30 known members of her race alive and most live as hermits. Every day she could see and feel more and more people dying while she was locked in the mountains, but one day she found something while wandering in the caves underneath her home. A large black lance stuck in the corpse of one of the primordial serpents. As she pulled the lance out she could feel something trying to bond with her. Sadly for the creature inside the weapon, Anguis had an immunity to that sort of magic and the spirit instead got devoured, causing Alexandria to become perfectly in tune with the weapon. As she raised the weapon to the sky she realized how powerful it was as it was the only anti-magic weapon on a magical world. She knew that by wielding this weapon she would be able to force her parents to allow her to leave and to no one’s surprise this happened. After a short fight where she overpowered her mother and father, she set off towards the four kingdoms that spanned across the entire continent. Using the power of her bloodline, her magical knowledge and the raw power of the lance she quickly managed to trample small armies on her own. After almost ten years of war after joining one of the kingdoms, she and the soldiers of that country had managed to unify the continent. This is when the minds of her allies started to turn against her as they started to fear the woman that had led them to this victory. The emperor and the other higher-ups thought that as long as she still wasn’t tied to the country she would pose a danger to it as she could aid another group in overthrowing it. Using his position he almost forced her into marrying him with the use of propaganda. This was possible as both she and the emperor was extremely loved by the people at that point in time and most of them did indeed want to see their union. She also didn’t mind too much and even found it rather romantic when the emperor proposed. In reality, Alexandria was still a simple girl who never interacted with others too much, meaning that she was rather easily seduced. It also didn’t help that the emperor just was her type, romantic, gallant and even rather goofy at times. The plan of the upper bras was to get her to pass her weapons and knowledge down to the next generation so that the empire would always have strong protectors. There were just a few small oversights they had made with this plan. The first one was that they hadn’t counted on her lifespan being so monstrously long. The second was that no one guessed that her fertility was so horribly low and the last and most important one was that no one expected that the emperor actually also fell for her in the end and wouldn’t take a second wife. Due to these reasons, the emperor had no children when his life came to an end. His family tried to challenge her for a claim on the throne, but she merely refused them and had herself crowned both emperor and empress as she wanted to protect the country for the sake of her late husband. After this, a long road of mental deterioration could be seen taking place over the next few hundred years. She started to smile less, talk less, discipline stricter and sometimes even be downright sadistic when things got too much for her to handle. The populace didn’t see too much of this but anyone working and living in the palace became deathly afraid of her, not daring to refute a single command she gave in fear of their own life. After 900 years of ruling, she had become a horrible dictator who had squashed multiple rebellions with extreme force and brutality, even going as far as to completely lay one of the provinces to ash, including all its inhabitants. During these years the Empress had become a distant figure to most common folk and many even doubted that she existed as living for almost a thousand of years was impossible in their eyes, even with magic. Due to this lack of faith and the brutal actions towards some of the distant provinces an actual civil war happened. The war didn’t even last a month as she led her armies to a crushing victory. During these years she had created one of the most efficient armies that the continent had ever seen. After winning she had all the nobles who had risen against her crucified along the road towards the capital as a symbol of how pointless struggling was. The people now once more knew that the Empress did exist and that there was no defying her. During the battles she wore close to no clothing to show that she couldn’t be harmed, further solidifying her position and image as a god-empress. Her parents who had been keeping watch all these years finally couldn’t stay silent anymore after the last atrocity she had committed. They visited her and after having a talk with their daughter left distraught and in panic. While they had seen that things were bad they would have never guessed that the sickness in her mind had seeped so deep already that it would cloud all her actions and even cause her to threaten them. They barely recognized their daughter anymore and therefore devised a plan to get her back and to cure her of the sickness in her head. They decided to spread the information about the existence of their daughter to the other members of their race in the hopes of one of the men becoming interested in her. What they didn’t expect was for most of the men to become interested in the simple reason that their race liked a challenge. None of them did it out of love or duty, but as a sort of ultimate macho contest to see who could bed her first. In the end, they all decided to look for a gift for her so that they would catch her interest. Many suitors came with brilliant and priceless gifts but none caught her eye and each was sent away. In reality, she didn’t want to have another partner as her heart still longed for her first husband. After almost a hundred years passed one man finally got lucky when he brought her one of the seven stars, the same series of weapons her lance came from. The blade was known as Excalibur and was found on a nearby planet he had explored a few years ago. She agreed to allow him to stay with her until she was pregnant. With an extreme amount of luck she was already pregnant after 200 years, something that was almost a new record for her race. As agreed on the man who she could stand, but never truly loved, left after this, leaving her alone with her new child. After learning that it was a girl she decided to call her Victoria as agreed on with her husband almost a thousand years ago. In the beginning, she didn’t really know what she needed to do with the brat but after a few years her frigid heart melted and she started becoming softer again, spoiling her child without even thinking about it. This caused her ruling to become laxer and for the rebellions to mostly die down once more. The only rather strange thing was that Alexandria’s motherly love was quite a bit different from that of most mothers. She beat her child down, broke her bones and scarred her flesh simply so that she could grow stronger as she saw it as her duty to make her child able to survive in the cold and cruel world that they lived in. Even when wounding her child she made sure that she always got the right amount of care afterwards and spoiled her rotten during mother-daughter time, allowing her to do as she pleased. At the girl’s 100th birthday she decided to hand her the blade Excalibur, but when she touched it for the first time she suddenly learned of some information about the origin of the 7 star weapons, causing her to grown angrier and more frustrated with the day. After she once hit Victoria with malicious intent after a small dispute she decided to take a bit more distance from her daughter, even if it hurt her greatly. The last thing she wanted was for her daughter to hate her and she was just so afraid of slipping up and ruining their relationship even more. During the next few years, her reign once more became colder as she suddenly put an extreme amount of manpower into finding the other remnants of the 7 stars series without telling anyone of the reason. Resources 500,000 infantry units, 100,000 cavalry units, 20,000 warmages, 1,000 spellblades and 13 royal knights spread over the continent. The resources and knowledge of the entire empire that spans over one of the two continents of her home planet. Equipment / Weaponry Rhongomyniad series Specializations Unarmed combat, lance fighting, mounted combat, magical rituals, teaching, ruling, torture, acting, dancing and horseback riding. Power Rhongomyniad series Source: Artifact The lance Rhongomyniad was forged from the largest of the fragments of the divine artefact used to seal a primordial evil. Due to this the weapon is by far the strongest in the 7-stars series and holds the aspect of the Storm. This symbolises wild and raw power. Due to how uncontrolled the power it Rhongomyniad in the hands of most users will remain at the same level as the other weapons in the 7-stars series. In the hands of Alexandria, who forcefully fused herself with the weapon spirit by utilizing one of the traits of her draconic decent she can flawlessly use this raw power, bringing the weapon to a new level. Stormcaller: This ability is the most powerful ability of Rhongomyniad and something Alexandria can only use due to having fused with the spirit. This ability has two parts, one active and one passive. The passive part of the ability causes the mana in the air to go rampant, disabling mana regeneration for anyone except her in a 50-meter radius. The active part of the ability causes a purple shockwave of energy to be sent out at 25m/s and with a range of 50m. This shockwave disables all spells currently being cast and all spells that are in effect. Anyone hit by the shockwave loses 50% of their magical ability, this effect also counts for affinity users. This effect stays for 3 turns and if someone is hit by it again after that the suppression increases to 60% and the third time their magic gets disabled for an entire day. The shockwave can't pass through magically made barriers. Heart of the Storm: The lance is packed with raw destructive power that upon hitting someone with the tip or one of the shards sticking out of it someone it increases her swing strength to 20kN and when two handing to 30kN (Her own swing strength is calculated in this).This weapon has the added ability of destabilizing wounds, making it so that any wound made by the weapon will scar and wil be unhealable with magic. Storm Herald: Destructive energy coats the user’s lance as dark clouds form overhead, blocking out the sun, calling down rain and making the ground harder to traverse on in a 100m radius. After 1 turn the user can throw the lance at 75m/s, dealing 30kN of damage and lodging itself in the ground. Someone would need 1 tons of lifting strength to remove it from its position and if it doesn’t get removed, at the beginning of next turn a thunderbolt will strike down on it, causing destructive energy to explode outwards at 50m/s with a force of 25kN. This attack has a radius of 10 meters and destroys the lance before reforming it back in Alexandria’s hand. This ability has a 5 turn cooldown. Llamrei: The user can gather the energy of the lance to summon a horse called Llamrei. The first turn the horse starts running it has a speed of 40mph, the next turn one of 60mph, the next turn one of 80mph and the final turn one of 80mph. The horse can bite with 20kN of force and can kick with its hooves to deal 20kN of force. When a rider mounts Llamrei their attacks grow stronger the faster the horse is moving. When Llamrei moves at 40mph weapon attacks deal 5kN more damage and push the opponent back for 2 meters. For every 20mph it moves faster than that it gains another +5kN to damage and +2 meter to knockback. The only way to kill Llamrei is to make it dissipate as it has a barrier value of 150kN. Any spell that buffs the rider also targets Llamrei free of cost. Stormclad: The user can an invisible barrier from the chaotic primordial energy she control with a few peculiar features. The barrier has a resistance of 120kN but has something called the Stormking's wrath. If an attack that deals less than 20kN impacts it, the damage will be nullified and the attack will be sent back to the attacker. If the armour gets desummoned it takes 5 turns before the wielder can resummon it. The barrier also has innate magical resistance, making it so they take 50% less damage from energy or magical based attacks. Spellcasting Source: Inheritor Alexandria originally was raised as a mage and she had not lost her proficiency with spells even the slightest while she ruled as empress. Her total pool of mana is 100 and she regens ten points of mana every turn. She never really was thought a speciality, but most of her spells focus on being useful during combat or large scale conflicts. The greatest downside to her magic is that once she leaves the atmosphere of her planet she will no longer be able to use due to normally being so beloved by the world which makes casting easier. It would take her months before she could adapt to casting without it. Shield: One of the most basic spells in existence that uses mana to manipulate light in an eare around the user, allowing them to form a barrier the size of a person. The barrier’s strength depends on the amount of mana the user decided to pump into it. For every point of mana the barrier gains 10kN health. The barrier only last 2 seconds and can only be used once per turn so timing is crucial. Bless: A basic spell belonging to the group of enhancing magic. The user manipulates the light around a person, granting them multiple buffs such as increasing their reaction speed by having the magic process the light and therefore visual cues at an extremely fast speed (0.8 seconds), granting them immunity to being blinded by light, making it so that they can see through illusions and if this ability is cast on anyone except the empress herself it doubles their mana regeneration. This ability takes 20 mana to cast and lasts an entire day. Light Bundling: The use can bundle light in their hands, causing small orbs of light to form the size of an apple, each burning at 1000°C. The user can freely manipulate these orbs of light in a 3m radius from them at 50m/s and use them in multiple ways. Creating an orb cost 5 mana, takes 1 second and have a durability of 5kN and all the other abilities are free of cost. *'Prime:' The user can prime the orbs, causing the color of light to shift to white from gold, causing the temperature to increase to 2000°C. Priming an orb takes 2 seconds and makes it so no one can look directly at them without suffering extreme damage to their eyes. *'Fire:' The orbs will morph into a spear over the course of one second before flying straight forward at 75 m/s, each dealing 30kN damage and exploding in a 1 meter radius impact, burning that area with the same temperature they were. *'Platform:' The orbs can morph into a small platform that anyone with enough heat resistance could stand on. One orb can be used to create up to 30 square meter, but only under the feet of the caster. The platforms only stays in the air for 2 turns. The platform has a durability of a mere 2.5kN, meaning that any good hit will shatter them if someone can overcome their heat. *'Weapon creation:' Alexandria can also create a one-handed weapon that burns at 1000°C and has a durability of a 30kN barrier with one orb, or a two handed weapon that has a 60kN barrier durability with two orbs. Spatial disortion: Alexandria can create a 10x10 room of distorted space that can hold anything in it as long as it isn’t alive. Inside the room there is no time, meaning items do not decay. It takes 2 seconds to cast the spell and it can’t be cast during combat. Every cast of the spell takes 2 mana. The treasury holds multiple artefacts that she can bestow upon her servants and allies to aid the in combat. Aspect of the Dragon Source: Racial Alexandria was born with traces of dragon blood in her veins that have given her multiple benefits. Her race is blessed by the lands and given great and simply monstrous reserves of mana. They are the world’s favorite children and in mana dense environments will often outshine any other organism. Dragon’s Pride: This ability allowed her to consume the spirit of the sword as dragon can destroy any magic that becomes linked to them. This makes them the only race of creatures that can’t be used as a familiar by certain mages. Dragon’s Gluttony: This downside makes it so that she has to eat three times as much as a normal human, but on the flip side tires out trice as slow and regenerates from wounds and exhaustion trice as fast. Superior Blood: This makes it so that getting a child is many times harder for Alexandria, but at the same time slows down her aging. Allowing her to easily reach a few thousand years of age. Dragon’s Sloth: This makes it so that Alexandria sleeps incredibly deeply, but in return makes it so that she can go for one month without sleeping if the need ever arose. Dragon’s Vitality: Alexandria has an increased lifting strength of one ton and can punch with 15kN with easy. When wounded her wounds often close themselves due to shear strength of her muscles. This also makes it so that most poisons (non-power ones) have a greatly reduced effect on her. This also allows her to withstand heat up to 2000°C, but makes her double as easily affected by cold.